


Legacy

by WerewolfSmut (BloodMooninSpace)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/WerewolfSmut
Summary: Before the Oni killed her, Allison got Isaac pregnant.This fic is a grief-driven, angsty mess.__________This is an A/B/O universe, where everyone is intersex. Because I said so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is idfic, at its most basic. 
> 
> If you get squicked, leave, you won't hurt my feelings <3 protect yourself, if you don't like it, don't read it!

They're kissing, and Isaac can feel himself getting slick, getting hard. He ducks his head and tries to pull back, but Allison hands grab his hips and grind him down into -- she's hard too. He whips his head up to look at her face, where she's smiling, mischief in her warm black eyes and a broad smile spread across her face. 

 

Isaacs' knees feel weak and there's a fluttering in his gut because she looks so pretty like this, looking at him like he matters, looking at him like she sees him -- 

 

Isaac drops his face down, scoots down the bed to press his face against her groin, inhaling deeply before grinding his jaw against her hard dick. 

 

“May I?” Isaac asks, hooking one finger under the hem of her jeans. This was familiar, he did this with Scott.

 

“You want to suck me, suck my dick?” Allison asks breathily, almost incredulously.

 

Isaac doesn't trust his voice, so he just nods, so rapidly the world spins for a second. Allison reaches down and undoes the button fly of her hip hugging jeans, one torturous button at a time. 

 

Her panties are demure, just cotton panties with a paisley print, blue on creme with blue elastics, but Isaac hasn't been allowed to savor this before. Scott rushed this, it was pants off means underwear off, and straight to the suck. 

 

Isaac looks up the bed at Allison, she's propped up on her elbows looking down at him hungrily. Her belly is taught with muscle, and her skin is covered in the clinging fabric of her grey tank top. It buckles on the rise of her boobs, the lines of her bra clearly outlined. Isaac leans down and mouths along the length of her cock. 

 

“Woah,” Allison says, her voice deep and warm and wet. “That's; yes please, Issac.”

 

Isaac works the hemline of her underwear down off the head of her cock, palm's the length while he tongues at the tip before taking her into his mouth, working the underwear down her length and he bobs his head. With each bob, he hears her make pleased groans and happy little noises. 

She makes a long happy groan and he feels the mattress heave to the thump of her falling backward, one of her hands tangling in his hair. 

 

Allison hitches her hips and gently thrusts up into his mouth, and this time, instead of feeling apprehension about his face being fucked, about Scott fucking his face, Isaac just feels warm and excited. He wants her to, wants her to enjoy every aspect of their anatomies and how they interact. He's fine with her second thrust, a little bit more confident and a little deeper in his mouth. 

 

“Wow, Isaac, woah, you gotta, unhhhh, I wanna--” Isaac can imagine the end of the sentence  _ ‘I wanna fuck you’  _ and with a sudden rush of warmth and wet between his legs Isaac wants it too. Wants to see what Allison looks like the first time she pushes in, wants to know what it feels like when she gets confident, wants to see everything.

 

He drags his tongue up her cock as he pulls his head up, dips his lips to kiss the skin that is showing beneath the hem of her tank top, the contrast stark between the charcoal grey and her pale skin. 

 

“Allison, could I --” Isaac digs his fingers into his sheets and avoids looking anywhere near her face. “Could I ride you? Maybe?” 

 

“Is that what you want?” She asks, her touch light against his forearm. 

 

The anchoring touch is enough of an encouragement for Isaac to look up hesitantly. 

 

“Please?” Isaac whispers the request.

 

Allison beams at him and scoots up enough to lean against the pillows. Smiling softly, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, then blushes; her gaze darting to the side before looking Isaac in the eye once more. 

 

* * *

 

 

"That was a lot of fun," Allison says as she rolls off Issac. 

Isaac laughs and leans over to kiss her. "Oh yeah. A lot more fun than I thought it would be." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried several times to finish this smut scene, but nothing I write is good enough for Isaac and Allison's first times. YES, I SAID TIMES, PLURAL. They had a wonderful, fluffy first time together, and as I cannot write fluff without fucking it over with angst, I am NOT RUINING THE ADORABLENESS.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac can't stop the tears, he's standing over her grave, and he can still see her in Scott's arms, saying goodbye to *Scott* and not at him. He hadn't even told her yet, and there she was telling Scott she loved him with her dying breath. True Alpha and True Love.  

* * *

Chris lets the boy step into the circle of his arms, but when Isaac inhales he starts crying harder, and he's grasping at Chris and the words he's sobbing are barely intelligible.

“You smell like her, Chris, you smell like her”

Chris clings to the boy, let's the wolf bury his face in Chris' neck -- but in pulling him in, Chris can feel a bump in the boy's belly and a softness to his chest that shouldn't -- Chris interrupts Isaacs litany by working his hand under the boy's peacoat and saying “Isaac?” Chris’s hand brushes the barest swell of a breast before he drops his hand to Isaac’s belly, resting it firmly on the damning but small bump.

“She never knew. I hadn't told her yet, I hadn't told her yet and now she's dead and I don't. Know what to do.” Isaac is sobbing, the words catching and hitching under each new spate of tears. 

Chris can feel it rising in his chest, the primal possessive Alpha instincts to den up and protect.

“Isaac, come home with me. You can sleep in her room.” Chris’ heart swells as he sees the broken hope in the boys eyes. Chris keeps his arm around the boy and Chris is thrilled to see that the child security lock is still active on the back doors of the SUV as he gives the boy a boost into the back seat.

Chris adjusts his rear view mirror to so he can see Isaac, sitting behind the passenger seat, slumped against the door and staring listlessly into the distance as the car rumbles over the desolate suburban streets of Beacon Hills.

When Chris parks the car at the apartment building and helps Isaac out, the kid barely reacts. Isaac stumbles along with a dazed expression, leaning heavily on Chris for support, all the way upstairs and through Chris' front door.

Chris helps Isaac shuck the heavy overcoat, and Chris sees it for the first time, the tautness in Isaac’s belly, the way his shirt hangs away from his frame. The way the fabric _drapes_ to show off the curves underneath. Isaac is pregnant with Allison’s kid. No way Chris is letting Isaac go.

Chris ends up tucking Isaac into Allison’s bed, wearing his boxers and an old ill-fitting t-shirt. Her window is still ashed because he wanted to prevent one of these wolves from knocking *her* up, he never considered she might--

 

The rest of the sills are ashed before Chris goes to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Isaac wakes up, for a blissful moment he forgets that Allison is dead. He smells her scent everywhere and he rolls over -- She’s gone, dead. The memories of the Oni, the funeral, it all sweeps through him. Isaac curls up, and he feels gutted. He's choking on a sob before he realizes that he is crying, and then he can’t stop. He yanks the pillow that smells like her down, buries his face in it, and lets himself go.

When Isaac lifts up his head, he feels gunky. Even if a werewolf can’t get a head cold, apparently it can cry itself into a congested mess. There's a knit blanket, grey with a really lovely open pattern, bunched up at the foot of the bed. Isaac picks it up and yanks it over his shoulders.

Isaac shambles down the hall to the bathroom, and gets a washcloth wet, washing the worst of the gunky feeling off his skin, blowing his nose into the washcloth and rinsing it out. When he nose clears, Isaac can faintly smell bacon and toasted cheese. Isaac braces himself on the counter and stares into the mirror. He looks shittier than he has since he took the bite. He hasn’t looked sallow and sleep-deprived since becoming a ‘wolf. Isaac growls and his eyes flash as he is hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. Isaac sets his forehead down on the cool marble of the Argents bathroom and takes long steading breaths. The dizziness fades, but his stomach is twisting, and Isaac is hit by how utterly ravenous he is.

“Isaac, come eat brunch.” Chris’ voice echoes down the sparse hallway, along the hardwood floors and smooth walls.

Isaac stands, avoiding his reflection in the mirror. The blanket he pulls around his shoulders, and he walks down the hall and slumps into a barstool at the center island.

“Isaac, your hand is shaking.” Chris’ voice is gentle, soft, kind. It’s grating, how gentle it is. Isaac curls his hands under the blanket without responding.

Chris moves deftly about the kitchen, tossing ingredients in a pan. Sausage, ham, mixed veggies. Isaac stares blankly at the backsplash, ignoring Chris until his hand slides a plate under Isaac’s nose and retreats. Isaac looks down at the perfectly good omelet, and he can’t imagine eating right now.

Isaac tries to stand, but there are firm hands on his shoulders.

“Isaac, I haven’t seen you eat since before the funeral, and as a wolf, you burned that meal off ages ago. You’re eating for two now.” Chris is warm against his back, and Isaac leans into it. He can’t bring himself to eat, but when Chris has a fork with a large fluffy bite right there? Isaac opens his mouth and lets Chris feed him.

“That’s right Isaac, feed your body, feed your baby. Gotta stay healthy for the baby, right Isaac?”

The words dig into Isaac’s heart, and he can’t *not* eat when Chris is putting it that way. Chris feeds him bite after bite until the massive omelet is gone. When Chris steps away, Isaac whimpers at the sudden cold, feeling empty and distraught and needy.

Isaac can’t find the words to explain to Chris that he has to come back, but there must be something in his expression because when Chris turns around, the sterner lines in his face melt into something soft.

“Isaac, lets move to the den.” Isaac stands when Chris prompts him to and leans into the broad, strong body as Chris leads him.

When Chris sits down on the big overstuffed chair, Isaac crawls into the man's lap. Chris puts something on the small television over the mantle, and Isaac tucks his head into the nook of Chris’ shoulder.

Isaac drifts off to sleep, with strong hands holding him, a steady heartbeat under his ear, and tears slowly leaking to track down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not perfectly thrilled, but if I picked at it until I was thrilled, this would be moving at the pace of Berserker'verse, and I'm not interested in another perfectionistic fic. This is good enough, and I'm sharing it. 
> 
> ... *bites nails*


End file.
